The three superhero siblings
by Nehamee
Summary: What if Danny was adopted by the Fenton's and his twin brother was in Jump city while his older sister was in England with his real Mom ? Then what if he soon meets his brother but have no way to contact his sister and mother? But with Maddie constatly hunting him and slade just around the corner how ill he cope? I'm sorry but i'm giving out this story for adoption.
1. Finding Robin

**This is a idea I had for while. Please read , review and favourite **

Danny

I could not believe so many awful things have happened to me and things I found out , let me list them down.

1)My father died well got murdered by some guy who calls himself slade.

2)I found out I was adopted by the Fenton's and my twin brother was in jump city while my older sister was somewhere in England

3)My adopted mother found out I was half ghost and was well currently hunting me down like I was pray.

The only thing really I had of my old family was a locket with a family picture on. The locket had my name on. My Name ?

Well from what my adoptive mother said before she hunted me like a animal was that my real name was Danny Jackson but my real mother had remarried apparently and this technically made my name Danny Nehamee.

My Life had all been one big lie.

I sighed and leaned backwards. I was currently living in a dark empty water tower in the dark side of jump city. I had been staying there ever since she found out. I've been hoping to catch a glimpse of my brother whoever and wherever he was.

I looked down at my dirty ripped old clothes and wondered if I'll ever see my brother or sister.

I looked outside and gasped then pulled my head back into the room hand over my mouth in horror.

Maddie was standing outside with a evil grin pasted onto her face looking terrifying. She was holding a ecto-Gun.

"I know your here somewhere little halfa , your powers are not going to save you now!" She cackled

I gulped. Then had a thought what if I just go invisible and fly away might be easier but I'll have to be quick the light from my transformation will attract here like bee's to pollen !

I took a deep silent breath , transformed and flew quickly out of the water tower turning invisible in the process. I looked back for a split second to see Maddie throw the Fenton nine tails at me. I mentally face palmed the Fenton ghost tracker how could I be so clueless.

I forgot however in my cluelessness that the Fenton nine tails was still coming at me however. I screamed murder from ecto shock in such a pained stat that I dropped my invisibility and flying. I crashed to the ground with a pound.

I groaned in pain. I looked up at Maddie.

"W Why? Why must you do this ?" I managed

"I do this because one , it's my job and two you are a evil ecto scrum that's needs to be finished." She pointed her gun at me and I decided that if she needed to destroy me that I should be in human form for her to do it.

I let the glowing rings wash over me turning my scruffy white hair into greasy black locks

glowing green eyes into ice blue orbs

My HAZMAT suit into a ripped white t-shirt and ripped muddy jeans

And my white boots into soulless trainers with holes into them.

My locket was still hanging over my shirt shining

She looked surprised for a moment but she aimed the Ecto-gun at me again, she shot me in the shoulder making me cry out , not noticing the boy wonder in the shadows behind her narrowing his  
eyes in anger , I did however , I looked at him pearly. He looked down at my locket and looked me in the eye in shock.

I looked confused for a second when I felt more pain this however in my leg. Maddie was about to take the killer shot and make me a full ghost when she was knocked to the ground by the boy wonder.

"What took you so long?" I gasped trying to stand he helped me by putting a arm round his shoulder

"Sorry but just wondering where did out get that locket?" He asked.

"I've had it since I can remainder, I think it was given to me by my real parents before I was adopted."

"Nice to finally meet you Danny." I gasped at him

"Robin?" I asked

"Yep that's me little bro." He smiled then started helping me walk to the stairs down the building.

"I can't believe it's really you , I've been looking ever since I found out!" I was ranting and I knew it but it couldn't be helped I was so happy I finally found him.

"Yeah same here but we still need to find our sister." He was still looking flustered and a little angry from Maddie

Robin

I could not believe I just found my brother about to be killed by the same woman who adopted him when we were young. I should of been able to protect him and now he was hurt because of it!

Not only that he had ghost powers not that it is a total bad thing but he had them because of the people he went with.

I looked around the the alley I parked the R-cycle in and walked us over and sat Danny down in front of it.

I looked at his injuries which consisted of a large cut on his right side , a miner burn from the gun on his shoulder and a major one on his leg.

I started to work on his injuries. While I did this I started to talk with him since we are twin brothers.

"so how's life been for you then?" I asked while wrapping his shoulder .

"Well apart from my adoptive dad dying from murder , finding out everything been a lie and that my mother turning on me and wrapping everything up with me becoming half ghost just fine." He ticked everything off on his fingers , I winced wow he has been though a lot in his time.

"What about you then bro?" Danny asked.

"Well after we got adopted at the age of 4 I got adopted by the Grayson's and renamed Richard or Dick as they called me then when I turned 10 they were dead , died in front of me in a aerobatic incident , after that I once again got adopted by Bruce Wayan and became a super hero called Robin and yeah that's about it if you count starting a super hero team called the Teen Titans." I had never described my past to anyone before but Danny had been though far worse than I have so it didn't really matter.

"Wow that's awful bro!" He said looking at me in sympathy.

"Na it's fine , at least I have my younger twin back." I laughed finishing wrapping up his injuries.

"What now?" He asked I thought about that for a moment then decided.

"I'm going to introduce you to the rest of team then we can both try to locate out older sister."

**Well thats the first chapter i hope you enjoyed feel free to write a review**


	2. Finding her

**Wow I am really surprised at the number of views this story is getting and thank you to  
****_'The post ghost'_**** for your review it makes me want to upload more :P  
I do not own Danny Phantom or any teen titan characters.**

Robin

I helped my little brother onto the R-cycle. I started the engine and drove across the street towards the tower.

"Robin."

"Yeah Danny?"

"What's the titans like?" I thought for a moment before I answered.

"Well there's Cyborg he's half robot and he's awesome with machines and all that. There's also Raven who's a half demon and has to meditate to control her emotions but I recommend you don't go into her room. It ends badly. There is also Beast boy he can transform into any animal or dinosaur. He's a prankster most of the time. Then lastly there's Starfire , she's an alien but do not eat her food we don't know what she puts into it aka we don't know if it is edible for humans." I didn't know that I has said the name Starfire in a dreamy way.

"you have a thing for Starfire don't you ?" Danny smirked behind me, I could feel it.

"I'm going to introduce you to the rest of team then we can both try to locate out older sister."

"No I mean yes I mean Maybe... do not tell anyone!" I feel my face burn up and Danny was smirking still behind me.

"Calm down dude I'm not going to tell a soul but you should totally tell her how you feel!" I didn't answer him I just carried on driving thinking in my head about where our older sister could be. She would be what... around 18 now.

On that note we had arrived at the tunnel which leads to the tower.

"nearly there now little brother." I tell him.

After around 5 minutes we land up in the garage strange enough Cyborg was not here fixing up his 'baby'.

I thought for a minute before helping Danny off the R-cycle. I put my arm around his shoulders , then limped him over to the elevator.

"Cyborg and beast boy are probably on video games, Raven might be meditating in her room and Starfire I think she may be cooking." I said the last part with a small wince.

He nodded and then with a bing the elevator doors opened to the living room showing that all my guesses were right. Then I had an idea.

I whispered something into Danny's ear making him grin a little.

"Hey Cyborg." He looked over at me with a eyebrow raised at Danny's presence. "Think you can check my brother Danny's injuries , I don't know how well I fixed them up!" I also started laughing right there at his face which was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Uhhh sure?" He led us to the medical wing where he sat Danny down on the bed and checked his injuries out.

"I didn't know you had a brother Rob." He said looking up. I smirked before speaking

"That's because I had no reason to tell you oh and I don't just have a brother I have a sister as well , she will be around 18 now." I explained to him.

"Well you wrapped these up well but how did he get them." Cyborg asked standing .

I led him and Danny to the main room before telling everyone about my past and then i got Danny to explain his.

By the end everyone was very angry with the Fenton's well Maddie since Jazz did nothing really. I was fuming even though i had heard most of it anyway , but how could Maddie be so heartless if i remainber right when she came and took Danny she seemed so nice.

"Do you remember the name of who killed Jack?" I asked him.

"Yeah i think it was something like Slade or something." When he that name everything went silent i was in shock... how could Slade shoot my brothers adoptive father.

"Slade..." I growled angrily. I asked Beast boy and Starfire to show Danny to his room. He looked at me with worry then limped next to Raven to where his room will be.

I walked to my room behind them to my room , my room just happened to be next to Danny's , i walked into my room and turned my computer on , i started looking for Katie Narrowing the field as much as i can.

4 hours later time- 3:00am  
Still robins pov

I was sstill on the computer looking for my sister even though i felt so tired then i spotted something in the area called England,somerset,Crewkerne. A 18 year old woman who was tall , tanned with long wavy black hair and sapphire blue eyes she also wore a locket...my sisters locket i looked at her name underneath which read Katie Maria Nehamee. It was her i had finally found her after so long.

**Well there's the second chapter , i'm not rushing it. I have a plan formed in my head on how this story will go since it has had over a hundred views in a day which is a lot for my profile.**

**Anyway see ya in chapter 3 **


	3. Meeting Wolfgirl and Shadowclaw

**I was told that was rushing the story a little so I'll slow it down and add a little mystery to it. Keep the reviews coming they tell me that this story is worth doing! **

**I don't own teen titans or Danny Phantom**

Robin

I printed out the address and pinned it up on my wall. Just then the alarm went off.  
I ran into the main room and went to the computer. Too see the others already there.

"There's been a fight downtown. Titans over!"

When we got downtown we saw the fight was between a woman and a man.  
The woman was in in a short sleeved white leotard with a wolf growling on it. She had a mask that only revealed her mouth and long black hair that reached her waist. She also wore knee high white heeled boots. She was Tall and quite tanned. She seemed to be very annoyed with the Man But what surprised me and I am sure the others out is that she wolf ear's , claws and a tail the features were all pure white.

The man wore a black jumpsuit with black combat boots and a black eye mask. He had brown hair he also had the wolf features but they were jet black.

"WolfGirl you do know that you'll never beat me." The man said in a mysterious tone.

"Yeah well what am I doing now Shadowclaw! Besides good always wins one way or another!" She flipped over Shadowclaw and kicked him hard in the back making him stumble However Shadowclaw whipped round and scratched the female part wolf across the shoulder causing her to hiss in pain and walk back a little. She soon recovered but blood was slowly dripping down her shoulder.

"See why do you bother? People like us are called freaks to them." He gestured to the few people who hanged around. I narrowed my eyes , I could see what he was doing. Trying to manipulate her into thinking being evil was right.

"I do what I do because it is right!" She yelled. Shadowclaw snorted then moved forward his tail flicking  
I decided that now was the right time to act.

"Titans GO!" I ran forward pulling out my bo staff , Wolfgirl smirked for moment before kicking the surprised male part wolf in chest. Then I hit him hard on the shoulder.

"So this is how you're going to play is it? Well before I go I have one last present for you Wolfgirl." He formed some kind of fire ball in his hands before throwing it at Wolfgirl hitting her on the leg.

"All of the half wolfs can do magic , hopefully this will make our next encounter more challenging see you later Titans." He threw a smoke bomb on the ground disappearing in the smoke.

"Thank you for your assistance." Wolfgirl said before walking into the shadows and she just vanished.

"Whoa that was weird and unseal." Beast boy.

We walked home, I turned around just to see the tip of a white tail disappearing around the corner of an alley.

Wolfgirl

My leg throbbed with dull pain as I ran into an alley I had spotted. I could not let anyone get close to me all I cause is pain. I knew this because of the way my mother died when I was 14 , or when my step dad died when I was 11. Or my real dad drinking alcohol until he died when my brothers where taken away.

When I turned 15 after my Mom died I turned into some kind of half mutant. I could turn into a full mutant whenever I like and could even turn into animals but I hardly did that. It would attract people easily so I stayed in normal form.

I jumped into the sewers wrinkling my nose at the unpleasant smell. I ran until I came across a room with a sleeping bag , a backpack and a small lamp. It also had a guitar case in it.

I took my normal clothes which consisted of a simple white T-Shirt , jeans , sneakers and a hoodie. I got dressed into them putting my uniform into my backpack while taking out a apple and my I pod along with some bandages.I wrapped my injuries up and put the last of my burn cream on my burn.

I ate the apple , I looked at my I pods charge seeing it was full I looked though the songs in had on it. I loved to sing it calmed me a lot and gave me hope of finding my brothers.

I picked a song , played it and began to sing calmly

_Song- How too believe by Bridget Mendler _

_Hold my hand and fly,  
Never say goodbye.  
Cross the open sky,  
Leave the world behind.  
I will be alright.  
If you stay by my side._

Spring and summer  
Love and laughter  
We'll live happy ever after.  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe.

Tiny shining star,  
I know who you are.  
You're never very far.  
We'll never be apart.  
Sparkle in my eye,  
Light the sky tonight.

Spring and summer  
Love and laughter  
We'll live happy ever after.  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe... believe

Fall and winter  
Love and laughter  
We'll live happy ever after.  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe, yeah

Hold my hand and fly,  
Never say goodbye

_Music ends _

I sighed in calmness. I walked over to my sleeping bag and lay down in it letting sleep envelope me.

**There's the next chapter , I have introduced the OC's of the story , I might bring more in but we'll see. It probably won't take long before I update because I am bored as heck. See ya in the next chapter of and I don't own "How to believe" Bridget does**


	4. Of Fruitloops and Brothers

**Wow updating already I don't know when this is going to be posted but I have started this chapter as soon as I had posted the last chapter. There has been a lot to do apart from write stories and read on fanfiction. Anyway onto the chapter. I don't own Teen titans or Danny Phantom as well as the songs I use.**

Danny

I awoke to hearing the alarm as they put it going off. I heard my brother and his team running out. I groaned. They left without telling me where they were heading. I stood and felt no pain. I smirked.

"Yes thank you ghost powers." I turned into Phantom and jumped out of my window before flying up to see what was going turning my legs into a ghostly tail.

I saw downtown and flew towards it seeing Robin and the others looking freaked walking towards the T-Car and the R-Cycle. I frowned slightly.

"Hey Robin what's wrong?" I called down to him. He looked up and looked irritated for a moment while the others started freaking.

"Danny I thought you were supposed to be resting not coming to see what was going on!" He yelled up to me making the other's eye widen more than physically possible

"That's Danny?" Cyborg said gobsmacked

"Yeah I am Danny. Oh and robin may I say that since I'm half ghost I heal faster than humans. He smirked.

He nodded slightly. I looked around and saw craters on the ground. I looked at the team for injuries.

"Were fine it was the two fighting that caused them." Cyborg said to me smirking. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"So who was it fighting." I asked landing

"Some woman who called herself Wolfgirl and some man who called himself Shadowclaw. They are part wolf from the looks of it." Beast boy rolled it eyes as he said this.

"We'll look who it is. The little Badger." My eyes widened, I whipped round to see The last fruitloop I wanted to see at the moment. I glowed my eyes a much brighter green to show that I was not in the mood. I could feel my brother's eyes burning behind me.

"What do you want fruitloop? I know you want cat sorry but I'm fresh out at the moment." I grinned when I saw the annoyed look on his face, I could hear the snickers behind me from all of the team even Raven. I flew up to his height

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" He yelled his blood red eyes glowing brighter as well. Before he grinned evilly. " Why don't you just join me , you don't have anywhere else to go after all. I got Slade to kill your father , Your mother hates you along with the town minus those blasted friends of yours but back to the point. You don't have any family left!" He laughed. But what he said made me furious. But I grinned al little.

"Well looks like he's more of a fruitloop than I thought don't you agree robin." I landed next to him.

"Yep your right bro." He smirked next to me. The rest of the team backed of chuckling.

"What are you on about Daniel?" He looked confused.

"Guys you go back to the tower me and Danny can take care of this lunatic." Robin yelled back to the team. They nodded and went back.

"well you see Vlad the Fenton's were not my real family robin here is my brother so you don't have right to me." Vlad's Face was priceless but it soon turned to anger as he shot down loads of  
Ecto-blasts. One of them hit Robin in the shoulder shooting him into a wall making it collapse onto him.

"ROBIN!" I yelled. My worry turned to anger , anger for vlad because he can't accept I have a family.  
I turned around to him my eyes glowing blue I froze him in a solid block of ice. I picked the Vlad Popsicle up and flew towards the bay and threw him in.

I flew back towards Robin to see if he was ok to see the rubble thrown off and Robin standing bruised but ok.

"You okay?" I asked him quickly in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine fratele mai mic ." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" He laughed

"fratele mai micit means little Brother in Romanian the language I grew up with." He chuckled and let me carry him back to tower.

?

I watched as my brothers flew into the sunset towards the giant T in the middle of ocean.

"We will be back together as a family soon little brothers don't you worry."

**There's the next chapter done and dusted. The 5****th**** chapter will be here as soon as I can type it.  
I have over 800 views on this story that amazing for my stories carry on reviewing and favourites and following galore and more chapters will follow don't own anything but my oc's see you later my fellow Wolves **


	5. Return of Shadowclaw

**Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Robin

I walked along the corridors of titans tower. I wanted to say good night to Danny. When I walked into his room I smiled seeing him look so peaceful despite what happened to him. I walked towards him , I gently tucked him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Te iubesc fratele mai mic. Nu voi lăsa să se întâmple nimic cu tine niciodată, atâta timp cât voi respira. noapte buna." I walked out and into my room to enter the world of dreaming myself. But as I walked out of Danny's and turned to the right to walk to my room , I felt a sudden pain at the back of my head. I fell into the world of unconsciousness

Danny

I woke up to the my ghost sense. Blasted thing. Hang on? I don't remember tucking myself in? Robin must of done it. I smiled at the kindness of it. But I had to check see what was happening outside the window when I heard a thump outside my door. I turned to see what it was when a mask was placed on my head. I started to feel sleepy One thought crossed my mind before I went out like a light.

Sleeping gas oh crap.

4 hours later on top of a roof

I woke up and blinked my eyes a couple of times to get rid of the blur. To see that I was tied to a chair.

"Danny!" I turned my head right to see robin and the other titans

"Guys! Do you know what's going on?" I noted that the ropes tying me to the chair where ghost proof.

"Danny do you think you can phase though the ropes? Ours doesn't allow our powers to work!" Cyborg said

"No can do these darn ropes are ghost proof. I can't phase though them." I looked around the roof top to see if there was any link to who was keeping us captive there was none.

"Do you guys have any idea who trapped us?" I asked

"None at all dude." Beast boy said.

"We'll look who the cat's brought in my arch enemy's brothers and their friends." Shadowclaw walked out of the shadows not wearing his mask revealing piecing red eyes with slits for pupils they were terrifying. But was scared me even more was the scar running down his right eye. White with age.

"You know where our sister is?" Robin asked trying to be brave but I could tell he is as scared as I am from the way his hands were shaking. The same went for the other titans. Star was quivering in her seat. Beat boy had gone a paler shade of green than normal. Cyborg had started shaking a little. Even Raven was scared , her eyes had gone slightly wider.

"Yes I do. Remember the person I was fighting that's your sister. She went on the run ever since I murdered everyone in her family... well your family in front of her. The only living relatives she has are you two." He pointed at me and Robin.

I heard Robin hiss a little in anger. I felt the same anger and gave Shadowclaw the 'Scary eyes' to show him that.

Robin

"How dare you!" Danny shouted I looked at him to see his had gone the same green as his ghost forms eyes. I could only guess that they did that because of his anger.

He shrugged then said. "Well she's my arch enemy. Back to the point! I'm going to get rid of her by Killing you two and your Teammates!" He laughed. His laugh chilled me to the bone.

"You are a monster!" I yelled at him. But my shouts earned nothing but a punch in the eye. Shadowclaw glared at me.

"If you want a even harder punch try that again!" He snarled. I glared at him hard. But said no more. I felt another presence in the area and looked around a little spotting white in the shadows and looked at it a little closer. It was Wolfgirl looking furious and really scary. Even though her uniform and wolf features were white. She blended in quite well with the shadows.

I looked at the others to see their faces twisted with terror. I turned my head to Shadowclaw and saw why they were so scared. He was about to stab Danny with a red bladed Sword.

"Don't touch him!" I had Promised to let nothing harm him as long as I am breathing! I had said it in the language I learned since I was 1!

Shadowclaw ignored me and stabbed my little brother in the shoulder. Something must of been wrong with the Sword because when he was stabbed his eyes flew open and he let out a scream. It was so loud. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks.

"DANNY!" I screamed and as I screamed my brother's name I heard a fury bitten howl from the shadows beside me.

**Translations.**

**Te iubesc fratele mai mic. Nu voi lăsa să se întâmple nimic cu tine niciodată, atâta timp cât voi respira. noapte buna - I love you little brother. I will not let anything happen to you again as long as I'm breathing. good night.**

**There is the fifth chapter. Thank you for all the reviews I got while I was writing this. It really persuades me to write this. It has grown to be one of my most liked stories and just in 5 chapters! **

**We'll see you in chapter 6 my fellow wolves!**


	6. What happened to their Family?

**Here's the next chapter of the Story! I do not own Teen titans or Danny phantom If I did then both cartoons would continue and Teen titans Go would never exist**

**Ages:  
Wolfgirl-18  
Robin-16  
Danny-14  
Cyborg-17  
Starfire-15  
Raven-16  
Beastboy-15  
Shadowclaw-19**

Wolfgirl

When Shadowclaw stabbed Danny and robin screamed his name something inside me snapped like instinct to protect my baby brother and my second younger brother. So when that happened I just flipped.

I gave a howl of fury and leapt myself at Shadowclaw in a mist of anger. He looked at me in shock his blood red eyes radiating surprise, he then swung his sword at me. I did a back flip to dodge I knew that if the sword inflicted a wound on me then it would feel like fire was being stabbed into your system. Shadowclaw punched me knocking off my mask.

"You stabbed a Kid! A KID! Not only a kid HE IS MY BABY BROTHER! DON'T YOU HAVE NO HONER?!" I practically screeched. Fury coated my tone.

I focused my magic onto the titans ropes so they could check Danny and yes I learned magic. I taught myself after I found out I could do magic.

"Not even a bit" He laughs evilly while taking a swipe at me with his claws. I then thought of an idea. I use a spell to create golden fire to fly at his back.

"Then you should be familiar with an attack from behind." He turns round just at the fire hit him square in the chest. He flew forewords a little. He scowled at me nastily.

"I will get you and your brothers and nothing is going to stop me!" he teleported in a puff of red fire. I glared at the spot where he teleported before running over to where Raven was trying to heal Danny's wound the best she could while Robin had tears running down his face. The others looked like they did not know what to do in the situation. I sighed and walked over to the struggling Raven.

"Here let me try." I said gently , she stared at me for a moment before nodding and moving out of my way. I let my hands light up into a golden light and moved them over the still bleeding stab wound. I continued to focus on healing it when the skin started to reform and the blood leaked back from where it came from.

The wound healed leaving only a scar in its place.

"Umm Wolfgirl?" Beast boy said. I looked over to him.

"Yes Beast boy." I replied.

"Why did Danny scream so much when he was stabbed?"

"It was the sword when it stabs you it feels like fire is being plunged into your skin over and over again. I know because it has happened to me before." I explain softly. They gasped Robin more so. He went over to Danny and gently picked him up.

"Let's head back to the tower. You come too Wolfgirl I need to ask some questions since I am totally confused right now." He started walking towards a tower in the shape of the letter T. I thought well this is the only family I have left so why not. I started walking behind them quite slowly.

We arrived at the tower , robin put Danny into his bed and came back into the living room. He looked at me and said.

"Can you explain what Shadowclaw meant by Killing all our family in front of you?" He asked I saw a bruise coming out beneath his mask but I thought about his question a little and whether I wanted to talk about it. I still had nightmares most nights about the experience but he's my brother and deserves to know. I looked up and saw that me and Robin were alone his teammates had probably known that this was just for him.

"Well one night while I was in the fields behind our Nan's flats training something happened there and at our mum's house , I don't know what exactly happened since I was not there. But Shadowclaw kidnapped them all. I went home and found a note on the door of Nan's flat saying he was keeping them his lair and too come if I ever want to see them again. Of cause I went but as soon as I walked in I was ambushed and outnumbered. They tied me up into chains and with a neck collar." My eyes started tearing up at this point and I started looking at the floor. But I carried on as I felt my brothers eyes on me.

"Shadowclaw's workers dragged me to a large room where Shadowclaw was waiting he saw me and moved out of the way and I saw them all. They were chained to the back wall all awake and looking scared as hell. I watched helplessly as Shadowclaw started shocking them with very large doses of electricity until they all died. I will never be able to forget our family's dying screams." By this point I started all out crying tears rolling quickly down my cheeks. Robin took me into his arms while I cried.

"Sshh it will be ok we'll work something out don't worry." He comforted.

"What though Shadowclaw is not going to stop till he kills you and Danny . I can't let that happen you two are all that I have left." I sobbed I felt totally embarrassed crying like this in Robin's arms.

"I don't know but I do know that me and Danny and not totally defenceless after all I have been trained by Batman and Danny has ghost powers." I felt him smile which I returned. Maybe this will work out after all.

**Here is the next chapter and the next one will come out I don't know when since I have decided not to say it will come soon since it never really you later my fellow wolves**


	7. Annoying Brother and Sister

**Here is the next chapter Thank you too all the positive reviews I have it really inspirers me to write/type**

?

"Workers bring them in." I growl watching as my minions bring in a ghost with hair that looked like horns, he had vampire fangs and pupiless red eyes there was also a middle age woman with light brown hair , amethyst eyes and she wore a blue and black jumpsuit suit that clearly showed her curves.

"Stat your purpose or be gone." I say narrowing my eyes under the mask i had on my face. The ghost blinked and the woman looked annoyed.

"My name is Maddie Fenton and my purpose is to destroy Danny phantom and his blasted brother Robin. I have come to you to obey your every command." She said looking me straight in the eye. I nodded and looked at her companion.

"My name is Vlad Plasmius and my purpose is to destroy Danny Phantom and his brother and i will also obey everything you say." He bows with Maddie.

I grin. There is no way Katie/Wolfgirl will win now.

Danny

I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness I look around recognising the room as my bedroom . I hear snoring and see that my Brother and newly found big Sister asleep in chairs next to my bed.

I looked at my big sister. She had long Black hair and tanned skin. She wore a leatherjacket and Leather pants with heeled knee high boots. In total you could tell she was related to me and Robin. Though she also had her Wolf ears and wolf tail which were both startlingly white.

I sight quietly, I look at the clock. The time was 10am time to get up. I get changed into dark Blue trousers with a black T-shirt with the Danny Phantom mark on, I have some Combat boots to go with it all. I sigh slightly and look at a picture on my desk which had me, Sam tucker and Jazz in it. After Jack died Jazz moved out and went to collage. I don't know if she knew I was adopted or Not.

"Danny?" I turned around to see Katie waking up. She stood making sure not to disturb the sleeping Robin . She did a few stretches getting the kinks out of her spine.

"You okay? How's your shoulder?" she asked walking over with a concern in her eyes. M y eyes widened and i went into the bathroom , took of the shirt and saw that there was only a scar left there. Katie came in. She saw my confusion and smiled gently.

"I healed it but it left a scar i hope that's okay with you." She explained. I nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah that's fine thank you." I replied.

"So how shall we wake up sleeping beauty over there." Katie pointed at Robin giving me a cheeky grin.

" I have an idea." I whispered the idea into Katie's wolf ear she grinned in return.

I turned into my ghost form and created a couple of balls of ice and dumped them down the back of Robins costume.

"YIKES." He screamed jumping around trying to get the freezing cold ice out of his me and my sis rolled around laughing.

He glared at us. Stoping our laughing in our tracks.

"I will give you 10 seconds to run."

"But..."Katie started

"1."

"How about..."

"2."

"He's not kidding."

"3."

"Come on Katie lets get out of here."

"4,5,6,7."

I made me and Katie invisible and flew us out of the room screaming."

"8,9,10."

No point od view.

The other titans looked out of there rooms to see a Fuming Robin running out of his room with a slightly went back to his suit.

"I don't even want to know." Raven said with the others nodding after.

**Slightly shorter chapter but i have some important news...**

**SOPA is back! SAVE THE INTERNET! That right post this on all your story updates pass the news around.**

**Yeah this chapter is not as good as i want it to be but you guys may like it. **

**Please read and review oh by the way i might not be posting as often because school is back in a weeks time sadly. So yeah see you in the next chapter my fellow wolves **


	8. SORRY GUYS!

**ok i know i should be updating the three superhero siblings but i don' really like teen titans anymore i have not watched it in ages so can someone adopt my story just review on the story or send me an pm and you can take it. Bye my fellow wolves **


End file.
